


How Long Have You Been Standing There?

by chinesebakery



Series: Busted! [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Hunter would be proud, Jemma has no chill, Mack needs a hug, and a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons are having fun exploring the event horizon, and  Mack needs a raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Have You Been Standing There?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapepper/gifts), [Tashonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/gifts).



> For the mousie who asked for this (see? not my fault I was under orders) and for notapepper and Tashonix who seem to enjoy Mack's suffering.
> 
> Thanks to Agentcalliope for the beta.

Mack has made it all the way to the other side of the base and to the communal kitchen when he realizes he left his phone in the garage. It's been a long, strenuous day, and all he wants right now is to collapse on a comfy couch with a controller in one hand and a chill beer in the other.

He sighs in aggravation and ponders his options for a minute, before he resigns to walk all the way back to retrieve the damn phone.

Back in the garage, he rummages around his methodically messy workspace until he finally locates the black, no-frill case hidden under a monkey wrench. He's about to go back and grab that much deserved cold one when he hears strange noises coming from the vast storage space next door, where he keeps the Director's invaluable Corvette as it waits for the upgrade Mack's been pitching for months.

He walks to the door, just to make sure nothing's happened to the car –good people have dropped off the face of the earth for much less. And then… he _sees_.

_OH. HELL. NO._

The ceiling lamps are on, basking the horrifying scene in a bright, yellow light, but even in the dark there would be no mistaking the sound of flesh against flesh.

Simmons is bent over, her arms braced on Lola's hood and her skirt bunched up at her waist, with her eyes closed and her mouth gaping open. There's an air of intense concentration on her face, but Mack's fairly certain she's not thinking about anything sciency just now.

Fitz is standing directly behind her and appears to be missing his pants. His face is flushed and his expression is something Mack would give _the world_ to immediately unsee.

Already, Mack can sense some truly scarring, indelible memories forming inside his brain, the kind he's been repressing for years thanks to the _previous_ pair of horny fools he's had to deal with on a daily basis.

"Do you have. _Any. Idea_ ," Mack bellows, "of what Coulson would do if he knew you idiots had desecrated his _precious car?_ "

Some of the effect of Mack's righteous anger might be lost due to the fact that his eyes are squeezed shut, but that's a strategic decision he doesn't regret when he hears the hasty ruffle of clothes followed by the metallic clank of a belt buckle.

When Mack resolves to open his eyes again, Fitz's face has drained of all color and switched from bliss to infinite alarm. He's pulling Jemma behind him, as if to shield her from both Mack's sight and his wrath.

“H-how long have y-you been standing there?” Fitz stutters, and Mack finds some comfort in his obvious mortification –in similar circumstances, Hunter would have been nothing but smug.

"Long enough," Mack bites out. "Now, _scoot_."

He doesn't need to say it twice. In a matter of moments, the pair is fleeing the scene, both keeping their head down and their eyes away from on the floor.

"It wasn't _my_ idea," Fitz mutters pointedly, if a little piteously, as he stumbles past him with his partner in toe.

He might be wrong, but Mack could swear he hears Simmons snicker.

**Author's Note:**

> ...YOLO?


End file.
